


The Pizza President

by superdoclock42



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisha, Collinton, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, this is a joke, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdoclock42/pseuds/superdoclock42
Summary: It all started when a certain Dmitri Krushnic applied for a White House internship...
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Misha Collins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Pizza President

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y'all I hate myself as much as you do for this, but it was too funny to resist.

Dmitri "Misha" Krushnic held the envelope that would determine his fate. Anxiety doesn't even begin to describe his emotions at that moment. He peeled it open, and unfolded the letter inside. He let out a relieved breath, with a smile on his face. Misha was just accepted to a White House internship, under the Clinton administration.

:)___________________________________________________________________________________

"He's a handsome one," a voice muttered affectionately.

"What did you just say, Bill?" Hillary Clinton raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Uh, nothing, dear." Bill blushed slightly and offered a nervous smile. When Hillary turned away from him, Bill snuck another glance at the newest intern. _Dmitri_. A distinguished name. While Bill made his rounds, shaking the hands of other random interns, he couldn't keep his eyes from the one blue eyed man in the crowd. It felt like such a long time, but then he was there, standing in front of the 42nd President of the United States of America. The blue-eyed beauty. As their fingers brushed, both Bill and Dmitri felt the sparks. Bill swallowed as Dmitri smiled warmly. "Dmitri Krushnic, lovely to meet you." 

"Thank you Mr. President. Call me Misha." Misha smiled again, and this time Bill smiled with him.

"Misha," Bill pronounced his name slowly, savoring every letter, enjoying the way his tongue maneuvered to say it. They both stared at each other for a moment too long, and Hillary cleared her throat to alert them. Bill pulled his hand away in embarrassment, while Misha raised an eyebrow seductively before being ushered to the next room. _Oh boy,_ Bill thought, _this is going to be a rough 4 months._

:)__________________________________________________________________________________

Bill and Misha didn't see each other again until a few days later, when Bill heard a faint knock at his door. 

"Come in," he hollered tiredly. When Misha stepped in, Bill couldn't help but smile. "Oh, hello Misha! What can I do for you?"

"I was told to give these to you," Misha revealed a few papers held together by a silver paperclip.

Bill nodded, "Of course," and held out his hand.

Misha gave him the documents, but not without purposefully brushing his fingers against Bill's. Bill shivered as the sparks returned. Misha said, in a husky voice, "If there's anything else you need, Mr. President, I'm always just around the corner." Misha smirked and raised his eyebrow the way he did after their first meeting. Bill certainly liked that dominating feature on the young intern's face. Misha placed his hand on Bill's and squeezed it, still maintaining eye contact. Misha bit his bottom lip and winked, causing a blush on the President's cheeks. Before Bill could react, Misha was already waltzing out of the room and shutting the door. 

:)__________________________________________________________________________________

After a few more tense encounters, Bill decided it was time to make a move. Yes, he was married to Hillary, but recently she had really been getting on his nerves, and he needed a change of scenery. 

"Call in Mr. Krushnic." He said to his secretary. Bill made himself comfortable at his usual desk, and waited in the empty room. Finally, after minutes that felt like hours, Misha entered.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" 

"Yes, Misha." Misha stepped closer to the desk.

"Do you need something?" Bill's Adam apple bobbed once as he flicked his gaze to Misha's pink lips, _they look so soft,_ and Misha's smirk indicated that he knew exactly what was going through Bill's mind. "Oh," he said in a low voice. He leaned over the desk, his nose only inches away from the President's. Bill nodded slightly, and Misha let his lips brush his gently before pouncing into a passionate kiss. There was fire, no doubt about it; rough lips locking together. When Misha finally pulled away, letting Bill catch his breath, they both smiled. Unfortunately, there was a knock at the door. While Bill's eyes widened in fear, Misha stayed calm and simply winked and said, "I'll see you around, Billy."

Bill allowed the person to enter the room as Misha exited, throwing one last glance over his shoulder before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm so sorry, but to be fair, you did click on this, fully aware. You can't blame me from here on out.


End file.
